A late Spell
by Duskie
Summary: The pilots are trying to live lives now but when they get together for a day at one of Quatres houses they end up totally in the wrong place. But, Dumbledore can hardly send them out into the foreign new world. So they better adapt and integrate, fast.
1. Chapter 1

I really don't read much HP fanfiction. In fact I've only ever read two that weren't crossovers. So I may unforgivably cross the cannon. and I haven't read the latest book. I read the others…years ago.

I'm really more of a Gundam fan

Still deciding if this'll be 1x2 or DuoxHarry

Or 3x4 or 4x5 I'm also thinking of making Duo a bit of a slut? I'll think on that. I might not.

Rating: PG for now

Warnings: I guess it's kinda AU you know, same world and universe just a small change in events. Crossover, very likely yaoi

Prologue-

Time; 1984, September, 20, Thursday, 9pm

Location; unknown-dark, dingy, hidden, also present location for 'The Order of the Phoenix' meetings.

The members of the order had finally convened. It was the first time in over a year that they had a full meeting with all of their key players. Those most loyal and powerful. Their were twenty five of them. The year previous their had been many, many more and unbeknownst to them, although they knew it was inevitable, their would be even fewer they following year.

Their was a tall man with a long white beard almost to his knees, not that you could see his knees for he was wearing a long, deep, blood red rob which covered them. As were many others in the room.

He was standing at the front of the room with a tall podium on which he lent his arms. He cleared his throat loudly and began. " My friends, This is certainly a sad, painful, sight I see before me. It was only two months ago we lost our largest number in one night. The Lady Violet, being one of our more devastating losses. A brilliant mind. Although I would love to talk long and lovingly about all the people we so recently lost, I cannot, the lose has brought me to an abrupt reality."

He sighed then took a deep breath and plowed on.

"My friends and comrades. We are losing the war!"

There were complaints and grumbles some reactions much stronger than others. A man in his late twenties with brilliant red hair stood up besides his flame headed pregnant wife. "Silence people I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't be saying this without a reason, let him get to the point."

"I do, I do" Mumbled Dumbledore. He looked up and directly into the eyes of his comrades. I think we must do, something, drastic." There was silence, then he continued.

"The time has come to accept that we do not agree with the destiny that is set us. Either that or Voldemort has already been messing with it..." This thought had only just occurred to him. Messing with destiny was a big thing, even for a mad man. He continued on unhindered.

"We must complete the spell which Lady Violet was researching and call forth something that doesn't exist in out dimension

. Therefor it will be able to effect change on what is starting to appear inevitable.

In the silence another man stood he was tall and had shaggy black hair. " Do we have her work? Was it complete enough? It didn't burn with the house?"

The man sitting next to him thumped him in the stomach. "He'll tell us himself if you'll give him a moment and shutup."

"Minerva will explain" nodded Dumbledore

A lady who was not in the red as many were stood up and walked forward. She was wearing the same plain black as she taught in and had her hair in a tight black bun. When she turned to look at the people convened she could see some of the most difficult students she had taught.

She had decided years before that it wouldn't do to let them know that she was human, as well as a teacher, so she always kept her discipline tight at these meetings. She didn't know that they had seen through the act years ago. They all knew that she cared very deeply about their wellbeing.

The edge of her lips momentarily quivered as she looked around.

"This really isn't a discipline which I know enough to feel that I ought to be teaching it. But, Just over two months ago Julie came to me and said she had a bad feeling. She gave me copies of the main pieces of her work and a vague explanation." Minerva looked down at the paper in her hands.

"For once I wish she was wrong. From what I understand we must decide what we want to come and be specific about it. If we ask for something good it may only be good as skimming rocks. We must be specific to the point were we state if it is a being or an object or a weapon."

"Your saying we can call anything" asked a voice from the group" so, why hasn't this already been done."

"It comes at a price also it's black magic" answered Minerva. " I want everyone to go home today and think of what we want out of this. We will only have one chance. It will take 125 pints of blood, if we all give a pint a month it will take five month to get that.

The conversation continued on into the night as they discussed other imminent issues and each other.

"We must be o, so sure" she mumbled to herself.

Time; 1985, march 15, Friday, 1:26AM

Location: Hogwarts the great hall, present location for 'The Order of the Phoenix' meetings.

They were ready, finally after various delays they had what they needed. All they had to do now was stop hesitating. Amazingly their were still 25 of them.

It was holidays and no students were left in the school luckily. They had created a large hollow in the floor. Looking at it, it looked like a mini lake of blood. They had managed to get it in many ways.

Now they stood around the pool in silence. They had been there for hours with their eyes staring unblinking at the dragon flesh candle that floated on the blood. It was at this moment five hours after all the others had gone out and sunk that the final candles flame sizzled out. With their hands still connected they stood up and stepped forward so that the blood was just lapping at their toes. Their mouths opened and they started to chant. Had you known the language the meaning would have been much like this.

_One.--Give us something which was from outside our predetermined destiny.  
__For our sacrifices may it have  
__Make it have the power to do what is right.  
__Make it have the determination to always do what is right  
__Make it have the eyes to always see what is just.  
__Make it have a heart, which can feel others and the ears to hear their pain.  
__Make it have the mouth to tell them what is wrong and be true  
__Make it have hands, which are both willing and able._

_Two--May it have the powers which be strong to shape our destinies_

_Give our weapon the power to be silent  
__Give our weapon the power to be seen and yet the power to not be seen  
__Allow our weapon the power to be deadly without the desire for war.  
__Three-- Give our weapon a heart to love with  
__Give our weapon it the strength to fight with  
__Give our weapon it the justice to judge with  
__Give our weapon it ears which will hear those usually unheard.  
__Give our weapon it a mind with which to think  
__Give our weapons hearts to fight for  
__And if our weapon has a will give our weapon compassion_

_Four-- Bring it from with out bring it to with in.  
__When destiny's has come to a point were the strong are giving up.  
__When the righteous questions what it right  
__When the chosen about to lose their head and all trusted friends declare there hate.  
__Five---Bring to the chosen in five forms the accompaniment with which he may depend and fight_

But of coarse the order didn't know the exact meaning they only understood what the lady violet had explained before her demise and the few words they had inserted themselves. The Lady Violet had been a translator of ancient magical languages. Only she had known how properly to translate the language to get the desired effect.

The order thought they were asking for a weapon of immense power, which could do only good, to be delivered now.

Little did they know.

It was after the fifth repetition of the chant that their vision vanished and they found themselves in complete darkness. Then it returned they found themselves whirring across the galaxy. Through suns and past plants. Finally they started to slow as they entered a solar system not that different to their own. Now that they were going at a speed to which they could see it was most beautiful. Not just the stars which could now be seen without the interference of an atmosphere. But also the planets they passed. They went right through one. Which was quite the experience. Pity none of them were scientists.

Finally they were coming up to a planet which looked much like their own they could see giant glass domes floating around the planet, which appeared from the one they saw, to have an entire city in it. Then they were plummeting towards the planet. Then across beautiful mountains and hill and across a soft plush countryside not that different to their own, just brighter. They were slowing so much now that they could barely be going 10k/h there was a large estate up ahead and they went right through the fence across the lawn and through a second story wall. By now they were going at walking pace. They followed a lady in a maid outfit down the hall and she turned the corner and they just went through the door.

Their was too much light for them to see anything. In the middle of their circle they could see five shining figures. In five lights they couldn't see what they had bought for 125 pints of blood but I can tell you that the lights were dark blue, dark violet, bright green, light yellow and blood red.

From the intensity of that light they could see no more and slowly one by one the living members of the order of the phoenix passed out.

The following morning to the night before, Dumbledore awoke in pain. His back hurt, his head hurt, he couldn't feel the arm he was laying on and he had no idea who was hugging his leg.

Dumbledore dragged himself up to see The Order unconscious around an empty pool but in the bottom was nothing but the melted candles.

It took all day to convince himself that there was nothing there and the spell hadn't worked and even longer to see that indeed the spell had worked. In fact it took over fourteen years for anything more than 125pints of blood to disappear.

But then again it was over fourteen years latter that one Harry Potter- The chosen one. Questioned if what he'd done was right, lost his head and had his best friend tell him that he was truly hated. Just as the spell dictated must be done.

Okie, so I like wrote this thing. I haven't done any righting in well over a years. I just got of a one year computer ban.

Next episode; actually meet the G-boys and Potter co. What an ingenious idea!

See any mistakes. Feel free to tell me. Hell, Flame me, I don't mind. I only improve with criticism (Morbid statement of the day)

R&R, please –if you appreciate me that is.

Luv U


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG for now

Warnings: I guess it's kinda AU you know, same world and universe just a small change in events. Crossover, very likely yaoi

A Journey

Chapter one

The lounge room was really quite silent. It wasn't uncomfortable though. Due to Quatre's efforts and Duo's friendly smile, the five ex-soldiers had become unquestionable friends, attuned by an understanding that only they had. Someone would have commented but they knew that Duo would break the silence eventually. It was a very odd bunch really. The youngest, Quatre, was sitting up straight on the edge of the couch with a saucer in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Next to him, with his feet crossed under him on the couch, sat Chang. In one hand he also held a cup of tea. Opposite them across the coffee table, sat Trowa with a glass of water. These three were the only ones in the room at that moment who were civilized enough to act it. Heero was leaning against the wall by the window box and Duo had his legs sticking out of the window with a coke in one hand. The silence continued for a few more moments like this until the usual grin on Duo's face widened to a low chuckle and then his usual manic laughter.

"Care to elaborate on that" asked Wufei after a few more moments of impatient curiosity.

Duo turned around in the window seat.

Pulling his legs in, he smiled at Heero. "I", he said proudly "have finally figured out why Relena would chase around after an anti-social bastard like Heero."

Quatre gasped glaring at Duo while Heero just raised an eyebrow.

"Heero," said Duo loudly and confidently "is the epitomy of what a manly man should be. He's tough, rugged and strong. He is independent and makes his own decisions. He is unemotional and doesn't cry, and, unlike most men Relena had met, when she met him he didn't chase after her. It's obvious when you put them all together".

Duo took a breath and looked around. "Ms Relena Peacecraft is attempting to convince herself that she is straight!" Duo looked around enthusiastically, "Don't you see?"

It was Heero who broke the silence first with a quiet chuckle which was followed by all the others. Trowa had a silent laugh which could only be seen by the smile on his face and the shake of his body. After the laughter had stopped and only Wufei continued to laugh quietly into his cup did Quatre tell Duo, " You shouldn't gossip about people like that. You might start rumours and Ms. Relena already has enough of them."

"Also," intruded Wufei" next time you tell me Heero is rugged and manly I might you won't be able to claim that it was during a war."

Duo looked at Heero and his hair. "Well, he is rugged and manly in a kind of short, skinny, hairless, fifteen year old steroid-induced kind of way. Duo grinned happily again and Wufei cacked laughing loudly.

Heero raised his eyebrow higher. "Are you suggesting that I take steroids?"

The conversation could have continued on like this for hours, as it often did when they were together. If it hadn't been for the doorbell.

Duo looked down to see a bright pink limo. "The paparazzi magnet is here" he said looking out at the gate. "So.'s the paparazzi."

Quatre walked over to the window but they had already been let in. "Was Hilde with her?" he asked, looking back up.

"Yup, Relena offered to pick her up on the way after last time when Hilde arrived after her and had to get through the reporters."

Duo smiled laughing

"She was still complaining about it when I Dro…

Duo had been enjoying himself with the light banter about Relena and Heero. But he had stopped felling so hot somewhere in the middle of the conversation. He had that feeling, in the bottom of his stomach, that he new came from being Shinigami. He couldn't quite place it though.

Something big was about to happen.

Duo could feel there was something approaching at great speed

"Duo" called Quatre" you were half way through a sentence."

Laughter could be heard down the hall and Hilde ran in followed by Relena. Relena smiled a smile that was only seen in privet.

"Hi ya all Boys" Greeted Hilde loudly.

Relena stood in the door for a moment smiling while Hilde ran over to Duo and hugged him, pinching his cheek" Your not very enthusiastic to see me today" she declared sulkily.

Duo smiled back "Go put your things away" he laughed pushing her in the direction of a bedroom, grinning.

They had been gathered for a sleepover. It gave them a relieving opportunity to relax and get away from reality. Especially for Relena who was never really sure why people befriended her and if they were her age they could rarely associate with her situation on any level.

The most normal person in the room was Hilde and she had been a well ranked Oz soldier until she betrayed them for Duo

The two girls walked out of the lounge room through one of the two doors on the side dumping the bags they were holding

That was when it began their was no sound just a whirring light.

As Hilde and Relena stared into it they could see figures all around and brilliant coloured lights. Hilde hesitated stepping forward and reached out to one of the transparent people but her hand went straight through. They looked into the light again but couldn't see the center were the boys must be.

Hilde felt a hand slip into hers and she squeezed it. They were just starting forward again when the light vanished just as fast as it arrived. There was no glare from the light they could see clearly straight away.

In the center of the room lay the ex-pilots Hilde ran up to Duo and grabbed his head looking into his face and Relena ran to Quatre who was closest. Shaking him and grabbing his hand. Distress running through her every nerve.

It wasn't over yet though, there was one final flash from the center of the boys who had ended one of this worlds greatest wars and then they were gone and the room was empty and silent.

(If your in a hurry and don't care there is nothing mind blowing beneath this line)

I never got around to putting any hp in it.

I had fun writing this although it feels… fuzzy like I shouldn't post it until tomorrow when I've read it after sleep.

But I'm meant to be places tomorrow and the following day and just wait I will have gained things to do for the day after as well by then. On Friday I'm of to Adelaide to spend X-Mas with the Rellies so I doubt there will be any more updating for three weeks. It involves crossing a desert to get there and last time all my toiletries exploded. I will never put hair spray in a bag with my cloth again. The point is I will not be risking my laptop in 45C.

Still thinking on pairings don't know what I'll do with the girls now. I'm really not into yuri. Making Draco fall madly in love sounds like fun, especially with a dominating strong willed woman.

I don't know about the guy's either so much feels work able I like the Idea of Wu-bear Hermine except that I have romantic plans for him. And Hermine just won't work with anyone else other than Ron and that's just boring. sulk

Yeah and so I decided to take the girls… what I am going to do with them I will figure out.

Suggestions welcome

Next episode; Potter co dramatic music it only took three chapters.

See any mistakes. Feel free to tell me. Hell, Flame me, I don't mind. I only improve with criticism(preferably constructive but not essential)

I'll stop babbling now. Thanx R&R LUV U all -


End file.
